


One-Shot Thing

by gaialux



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the motel, where it hails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Shot Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, using the prompts: smile, eyes, rimming, bed, bliss, masturbation, kiss, afterglow, love.

The motel after four years apart was the first time they ever ended up on a bed. Rented under the guise of two brothers headed home after a long ranch haul, Jack quickly adding they had wives and kids to see in the morning. The man behind the desk handed him a key, said the only room they for left is a queen, hope one of ya don't mind sleeping on the floor. They're used to it, said Jack before Ennis was turning back the way they'd come.

 

The second the room door was slammed shut and the rain started picking up to the ferocity of hail, hands were sliding over cotton and denim, buttons popping and zippers being yanked. Jack had a fistful of Ennis' hair, urging him toward the bed where they tripped and fell down, down. Ennis braced himself before the crash, stared down into Jack's eyes. Blue like Brokeback's mountaintops. Ennis could almost swear they'd changed colour just by spending the summer there. He looked away.

"Hey there," said Jack, bringing Ennis' gaze back. His hands were still twisting at the front of Ennis' jeans, trying to find something to grasp onto, to pull free.

"Hey ya self," was Ennis' fluid response. No need to talk beyond that; they ain't never needed to talk when sex was involved.

Jack had a huge belt buckle connected to his thin strap of leather. Lost a lot of weight, too, Ennis noted; must be all that rodeoing he liked to talk about when they were camped out by the fire, sheep silhouetted clouds on the distant hills. He didn't take the time to read the embezzlement, just slung it over the back of a soiled and worn orange chair and pulled Jack's jeans down over his knees. A familiar image of Jack he'd missed, and Ennis choose to ignore the strange surge of heat that started in his belly and curled upward to his chest and throat.

Jack, still having considerable trouble with the new jeans Ennis had invested himself in, decided that a quick approach was ultimately the best. He tore at the fly instead, button flying off to scatter onto the floor and zipper teeth being thrust apart. He'd buy Ennis a new pair, could afford them now. Until then he wanted nothing more than to reach inside, touch the hard heat under his hand, and forget he had a wife from a rich family with a daddy who hated his guts.

With a grunt Ennis thrusted up into him and Jack used his free hand to make short work of Ennis' other clothes. Jeans were tossed into a bundle on the floor, pressed white shirt growing wrinkled after Jack balled it up and threw it wherever his busted wrist decided to aim. Ennis without clothes now was the same as Ennis without clothes at Brokeback. Four years. He didn't know how they'd done it.

Hooking his leg behind Ennis' knee, Jack managed to get enough leverage to throw Ennis flat on his back. He shucked his own shirt and kept Ennis held down, legs managing to press Ennis' together with some degree of difficulty. He stayed there, until the fire in Ennis' eyes stopped burning and simmered instead, then loosened his grip and knew Ennis wouldn't try to get the upper hand. An upper hand only he percieved.

Pressing their mouths together, like fire sizzling. It thrummed against the outside hail and they're back on the mountainside with clear air and no more prying eyes. Except for maybe Aguirre — something Jack had begun to suspect — but Ennis stayed in blissful ignorance and just smelt the sharp air and wafting smoke that was somehow still stuck to Jack, emitting from his very flesh and skin.

Jack broke away first, grinned with that same signature smile Ennis remembered from the first day, drinking beer and discussing life, the same smile shared in the tent or out under the blazing sun. It never changed, never wavered, and there was something about the look that grounded Ennis but didn't quite trap him. Once Jack was done grinning, his mouth was on Ennis' neck, on his chest. Wet marks mixing with the sound of harsh breathing that always came out between them. When Jack's mouth reached Ennis' navel, hesitated just below, Ennis figured things out in short order and pulled away.

"Ennis—" said Jack, hardly moving at all. Only his hand goes to slide around Ennis' hipbone, fingers pressing gently, mouth moving marginally lower until his bottom lip brushed over Ennis' cock and nothing in Ennis' mind stood out enough to make him pull away.

Ennis, no idea where to put his hands, settled on the sheets, white-knuckled his way through with Jack's mouth working, holding, and then venturing down further. Those thoughts about pulling away? They came back hard and fast, but Jack was keeping a tight-laced grip on Ennis hip and his tongue prodded further down. Ennis couldn't stop himself, fingers rising to card in stutters through Jack's hair. He bucked up like a bronco and then some, but Jack never let up.

 

Ennis got up, pissed, and came back out to see Jack with his arm slung back behind his head, cock in hand. He didn't look at Ennis right away, took a minute of Ennis standing at the door with no idea what to do before Jack looked over, met Ennis' eye. He kept stroking and Ennis trailed his gaze lower to trap his eyes on Jack's moving hand. It didn't take long of watching, of Ennis' eyes kept going up and down — like watching a ping-pong game he thought only much more intense than any sporting game he'd ever seen on TV — before he saw Jack's stomach clench and Jack came with a rough sound from the back of his throat.

It was some time listening to the last of the hail turning into tumultuous rain and wind, slamming the next rooms door open and closed, before Jack gestured him over and Ennis went to the bed and let Jack draw him close. Jack lit a cigarette and the smell of tobacco invaded all of Ennis, drowning out everything else. He liked it like this, didn't notice how much until they'd come back to it and the rest of the world was far below them. On a different plain.

"Christ," said Jack.


End file.
